This invention relates to an injection molding machine and, more particularly, to a molding machine of the type in which a shot of molding material is injected simultaneously into a plurality of mold cavities so as to enable a plurality of molded articles to be formed during a single injection cycle. Conventionally, molding material from an injector is injected into the sprue of a multi-cavity mold and is delivered to the various cavities by means of runners in the mold.